The present invention relates to a cellular phone and a telephone card that have an identification number (user ID number) for identifying a phone user and are handled in a convenience store, or the like, a telephone call charge management system using such a cellular phone, etc., that are used for calls, and a payment system of a telephone bill in a convenience store, or the like.
As one of special telephone cards with which international calls can be made, a prepaid card for international calls is conventionally available, which has an ID number and is easily obtained in a convenience store, or the like. This prepaid card is not inserted into a telephone machine unlike a telephone card, and a scratch portion on the reverse side of the card is peeled off and an ID number printed thereon is inputted in a telephone machine before making a call. A host computer of a card issuance company recognizes the ID number of each card, and reducing a remaining call time period depending upon a time period used for calling.
The above card is becoming popular and coming into greatly wide use, since it does not require any public telephone machine specialized for international calls and is easily usable with a general public telephone and even with PHS in order to make an international call.
However, the above card has the property of a cash voucher in that price information such as 1,000 yen, 3,000 yen or 5,000 yen is recorded in the card itself, so that it may often be an object for theft or may cause great loss when lost. A managing staff member of a convenience store, etc., dealing in such cards is required to handle them under strict control or store them in a safe for protecting them against robbery and loss. The above storing or management thus inevitably requires a large cost. Further, the high unit prices of the cards impose an excessive inventory cost on the store.
Moreover, the above card having the property of a cash voucher is also with problems of robbery and loss during transportation thereof, and transportation companies have shared a large transportation cost like transporting cash itself.
Not only a large monetary cost is required for storing and managing such cards as described above, but also it should not be overlooked that handling the expensive cash voucher-like cards by managing staff members of convenience stores, etc., which are open for business overnight imposes a straining intense responsibility on them.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a telephone charge payment managing system in which no useless burden is imposed on managing staff members of convenience stores, etc., by using cellular phones or telephone cards that have been now gaining great popularity.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a cellular phone having, pre-registered therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit placed in a store handling said cellular phone,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said cellular phone that is transacted,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and further,
said store has a POS terminal for managing merchandise transacted in the store,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said pre-registered identification numbers upon connection of said cellular phone thereto,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal on the basis of said merchandise information stored, to be sent to said management host computer,
a means for displaying a barcode that is specified by said merchandise code and the identification number of said connection telephone company and can be read with said POS terminal, and
a communication control means for sending out a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made with said cellular phone, said host computer carries out deduction processing of a prepaid call charge depending upon a call rate on the basis of the stored merchandise information of said cellular phone.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a cellular phone having, pre-registered therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit placed in a store handling said cellular phone,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said cellular phone that is transacted,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and further,
said store has a POS terminal for managing merchandise transacted in the store,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said pre-registered identification numbers upon connection of said cellular phone thereto,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text for the POS terminal and constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to be sent to said management host computer, on the basis of said merchandise information stored,
an output means for outputting the electric data text for the POS terminal, constructed in said central control means, in the form of a barcode that can be read with the POS terminal, and
a communication control means for sending out the electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made with said cellular phone, said host computer carries out deduction processing of a prepaid call charge depending upon a call rate on the basis of the stored merchandise information of said cellular phone.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a cellular phone having, pre-registered therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit placed in a store handling said cellular phone,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said cellular phone that is transacted,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and further,
said store has a POS terminal for managing merchandise transacted in the store,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said pre-registered identification numbers upon connection of said cellular phone thereto,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text for the POS terminal, to be outputted to said POS terminal, and constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal, to be sent to said management host computer, on the basis of said merchandise information stored,
a POS output means for outputting the electric data text for the POS terminal, constructed in said central control means, and
a communication control means for sending out the electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made with said cellular phone, said host computer carries out deduction processing of a prepaid call charge depending upon a call rate on the basis of the stored merchandise information on said cellular phone.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a telephone card having, pre-registered therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit placed in a store handling said telephone card,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said telephone card that is transacted,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and further,
said store has a POS terminal for managing merchandise to be transacted in the store,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said identification numbers recorded in said telephone card,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal on the basis of said merchandise information stored, to be sent to said management host computer,
a means for displaying a barcode that is specified by said merchandise code and the identification number of said connection telephone company and that can be read with the POS terminal, and
a communication control means for sending out a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made on the basis of the identification numbers recorded in said telephone card, said host computer carries out deduction processing of a prepaid call charge depending upon a call rate on the basis of the stored merchandise information of said telephone card.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a telephone card having, pre-registered therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit placed in a store handling said telephone card,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said telephone card that is transacted,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and further,
said store has a POS terminal for managing merchandise to be transacted in the store,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said identification numbers recorded in said telephone card,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text for the POS terminal and constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to be sent to said management host computer, on the basis of said merchandise information stored,
an output means for outputting the electric data text for the POS terminal, constructed in said central control means, in the form of a barcode that can be read with the POS terminal, and
a communication control means for sending out the electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made on the basis of the identification numbers recorded in said telephone card, said host computer carries out deduction processing of a prepaid call charge depending upon a call rate on the basis of the stored merchandise information of said telephone card.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a telephone card having, pre-registered therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit placed in a store handling said telephone card,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said telephone card that is transacted,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and further,
said store has a POS terminal for managing merchandise to be transacted in the store,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said identification numbers recorded in said telephone card,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text for the POS terminal, to be outputted to said POS terminal, and constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal, to be sent to said management host computer, on the basis of said merchandise information stored,
a POS output means for outputting the electric data text for the POS terminal, constructed in said central control means, and
a communication control means for sending out the electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made on the basis of the identification numbers recorded in said telephone card, said host computer carries out deduction processing of a prepaid call charge depending upon a call rate on the basis of the stored merchandise information of said telephone card.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein the merchandise code is further recorded in the telephone card, said merchandise code is loaded with the first input means together with the identification number, and the transaction code is button-inputted with the second input means.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein the communication control means encrypts the electric text to the management host computer and sends out the encrypted electric text.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein the management host computer has an interface portion for receiving and decrypting the encrypted electric text sent out with the communication control means.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein the communication line is a public telephone line.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a cellular phone having, pre-registered therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit placed in a store where a billed telephone charge with regard to said cellular phone can be paid,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said cellular phone that is issued,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and further,
said store has a POS terminal for managing merchandise transacted in the store,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said pre-registered identification numbers upon connection of said cellular phone thereto,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text for the POS terminal, to be outputted to said POS terminal, and constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal, to be sent to said management host computer, on the basis of said merchandise information stored,
a POS output means for outputting the electric data text for the POS terminal, constructed in said central control means, and
a communication control means for sending out the electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made with said cellular phone, said host computer carries out addition processing of a call charge to bill depending upon a call rate on the basis of the information stored with regard to said cellular phone that is issued,
xe2x80x83telephone charges to bill are billed to said user after a certain period of time, and
xe2x80x83said billed telephone charges are paid in said store, followed by sending data of completion of the payment of the charges to said host computer from said store processing terminal unit.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein:
when a call is made with said cellular phone, said host computer searches for information stored with regard to said cellular phone issued on the basis of the identification number of said user and carries out addition processing of a call charge to bill depending upon a call rate,
telephone charges to bill are billed to said user after a certain period of time, and
said billed telephone charges are paid in said store, followed by sending data of completion of the payment of the charges to said host computer from said store processing terminal unit.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a telephone card having, pre-recorded therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit placed in a store where a billed telephone charge with regard to said telephone card can be paid,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said telephone card that is issued,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and further,
said store has a POS terminal for managing merchandise transacted in the store,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said identification numbers recorded in said telephone card,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text for the POS terminal, to be outputted to said POS terminal, and constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal, to be sent to said management host computer, on the basis of said merchandise information stored,
a POS output means for outputting the electric data text for the POS terminal, constructed in said central control means, and
a communication control means for sending out the electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made on the basis.of the identification numbers recorded in said telephone card, said host computer carries out addition processing of a call charge to bill depending upon a call rate on the basis of the information stored with regard to said telephone card that is issued,
xe2x80x83telephone charges to bill are billed to said user after a certain period of time, and
xe2x80x83said billed telephone charges are paid in said store, followed by sending data of completion of the payment of the charges to said host computer from said store processing terminal unit.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein:
when a call is made on the basis of the identification numbers recorded in said telephone card, said host computer searches for information stored with regard to said telephone card issued on the basis of the identification number of said user and carries out addition processing of a call charge to bill depending upon a call rate,
telephone charges to bill are billed to said user after a certain period of time, and
said billed telephone charges are paid in said store, followed by sending data of completion of the payment of the charges to said host computer from said store processing terminal unit.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a cellular phone having, pre-registered therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit, placed in a store handling said cellular phone, having an automatic teller machine unit having an automatic teller machine function,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said cellular phone that is transacted,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and
said automatic teller machine unit is connected to a host computer of a financial agency that manages the unit, through a communication line,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said pre-registered identification numbers upon connection of said cellular phone thereto,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal on the basis of said merchandise information stored, to be sent to said management host computer, and
a communication control means for sending out a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made with said cellular phone, said host computer carries out deduction processing of a prepaid call charge depending upon a call rate on the basis of the stored merchandise information of said cellular phone.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a telephone card having, pre-recorded therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit, placed in a store handling said telephone card, having an automatic teller machine unit having an automatic teller machine function,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said telephone card that is transacted,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and
said automatic teller machine unit is connected to a host computer of a financial agency that manages the unit, through a communication line,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said identification numbers recorded in said telephone card,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal on the basis of said merchandise information stored, to be sent to said management host computer, and
a communication control means for sending out a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made on the basis of the identification numbers recorded in said telephone card, said host computer carries out deduction processing of a prepaid call charge depending upon a call rate on the basis of the stored merchandise information of said telephone card.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein an account of said connection telephone company is opened in the host computer of the financial agency.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a cellular phone having, pre-registered therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit, placed in a store where a bill of telephone charges with regard to said cellular phone can be paid, having an automatic teller machine unit having an automatic teller machine function,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said cellular phone that is issued,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and
said automatic teller machine unit is connected to a host computer of a financial agency that manages the unit, through a communication line,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said pre-registered identification numbers upon connection of said cellular phone thereto,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal on the basis of said merchandise information stored, to be sent to said management host computer, and
a communication control means for sending out a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made with said cellular phone, said host computer carries out addition processing of a call charge to bill depending upon a call rate on the basis of the information stored with regard to said cellular phone that is issued,
xe2x80x83telephone charges to bill are billed to said user after a certain period of time, and
xe2x80x83said billed telephone charges are paid through the store processing terminal unit having an automatic teller machine unit having an automatic teller machine function, followed by sending data of completion of the payment of the charges to said host computer from said store processing terminal unit.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system mainly comprising a telephone card having, pre-recorded therein, at least identification numbers for identifying a connection telephone company and a phone user, and
a store processing terminal unit, placed in a store where a bill of telephone charges with regard to said telephone card can be paid, having an automatic teller machine unit having an automatic teller machine function,
wherein:
said connection telephone company has a management host computer for storing and managing information on said telephone card that is issued,
said store processing terminal unit and said host computer are connected to each other through a communication line, and
said automatic teller machine unit is connected to a host computer of a financial agency that manages the unit, through a communication line,
further wherein:
said store processing terminal unit has, pre-registered, an identification code of said terminal and comprising
a first input means for reading and loading said identification numbers recorded in said telephone card,
a second input means for button-inputting a merchandise code and a transaction code,
a storage means for storing merchandise information including said identification numbers, said merchandise code and said transaction code, inputted through the first and second input means,
a central control means for constructing a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal on the basis of said merchandise information stored, to be sent to said management host computer, and
a communication control means for sending out a electric data text of the merchandise information and the identification code of the terminal to said management host computer to allow the management host computer to receive and store the electric data text,
still further wherein:
xe2x80x83when a call is made using the identification numbers recorded in said telephone card, said host computer carries out addition processing of a call charge to bill depending upon a call rate on the basis of the information stored with regard to said telephone card that is issued,
xe2x80x83telephone charges to bill are billed to said user after a certain period of time, and
xe2x80x83said billed telephone charges are paid through the store processing terminal unit that have an automatic teller machine unit having an automatic teller machine function, followed by sending data of completion of the payment of the charges to said host computer from said store processing terminal unit.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein an account of said connection telephone company is opened in the host computer of the financial agency.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein the telephone card is a card selected from an IC card, a magnetic card and a barcode card.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein:
when a call using said cellular phone is made or a call is made on the basis of the identification numbers recorded in said telephone card, said host computer searches for information stored with regard to said cellular phone or said telephone card that is issued, on the basis of the identification number of said user, and carries out addition processing of a call charge to bill depending upon a call rate,
telephone charges to bill are billed to said user after a certain period of time, and
said billed telephone charges are paid through the store processing terminal unit that have an automatic teller machine unit having an automatic teller machine function, followed by sending data of completion of the payment of the charges to said host computer from said store processing terminal unit.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone charge management system, wherein the cellular phone is used in a state where an IC card is fitted to the cellular phone, the IC card having, pre-registered, the identification numbers for identifying the connection telephone company and the phone user, and the 20 cellular phone and the store processing terminal unit are connected to each other by connecting said IC card.